


"What's bugging ya?"

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Behavior, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: Something seems off, and sans thinks it stinks!!! What's wrong with ya? Is it his fault? This mystery needs solving NOW!





	"What's bugging ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Undertale fanfic I wrote! It has been sitting in my notes for ages then I posted it on my tumblr now I'll share it here I have tweaked it a little. I was aiming for more comforting fluff but come on this is Red we're talking about so it kind of slipped a bit and could possibly be considered angst not the weeping uncontrollably type but the aww thats a little sad kind of thing.

Sans notices that you don't seem to be yourself at the moment, yeah you still laugh at his crude puns and pick-up lines but it seems almost half hearted. Where's the come back or the blush or anything he's missing your reactions.

At first he thinks maybe he just got boring to you but even when he tried changing it up still nothing. Something is off here. He's racking his skull trying to pinpoint it.

"Come here doll." He urges as he lays on the couch. So you approach and as soon as your close enough he grabs your hand to pull you in for a cuddle.

Your face now pulled close against his chest you breath in the mustard and pine scent that you know so well. You turn your head to the TV but as you do the screen goes black, he doesn't want everything to distract either of you, he will find out what's wrong.

After chucking the remote he places his hands around you. "Sweetheart what's buggin' ya?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't ever think you can pass anything by me. I've noticed ya not ya self." He slips one of his hands down resting it nicely on your butt.

"Oh...well it… um it's nothing I'm fine." Your attempt to brush it off is futile and you know it but then again you don't feel like talking about it your not sure if you know how to, why can't you just blurt out all your thoughts and feeling right now? You can't find a way to communicate the fact you're going through a rough patch.

"I doubt that," He says with a sigh.   
"But if ya don't feel like talking about it now thats fine. I may not be the best at sortin' stuff out but I'll try ma best! Just know I'm all up for listening to whatever weighs you down when ever ya ready."

He hopes some cuddles will help and it will all brush over in no time. He can be patient  right?

He was wrong weeks even months go by and it seems to just get worse you keep drawing away little by little. You end up spending less time together and even despite his pursuits the amount of physical contact goes down as well which really bothers him.

He's not entirely sure if he's offended, worried, annoyed or upset maybe a mixture of all of them? He keeps up his attempts to seduce you but not with much luck until he's really riled up about it.

Your both at his place alone and not because he's skiving. His brothers out, It's the perfect setup. Usually you'd jump at this chance of alone time. He's been not so subtly hinting and throwing dirty joke after crude pun after pick-up line everywhere he even brings out some cliche cheese yet you drive him crazy with your unresponsiveness.

He will have you tonight he's determined. He has always had the whisper of a fear that you'd leave him at some point but not today he's not letting you slip through his fingers yet even if it feels like your almost there.

He has you pinned against the wall a hand either side of your head his face is pretty close, you can smell the hint of liquid courage on his breath he's not quite drunk but he's definitely had a little too much. He lets slip a short growl of irritation.

"Hey doll answers me this. What did I do that's got ya like this!?"

"Like what?" You question and he's not sure if your playing dumb or you're actually being dumb right now.

" You know what I mean. Your being more and more distant, ya not yourself and ya starving me do you know how long its been since we last kissed! Our dates and even just our time together has been shrinkin’." He continues to list all the little changes and things that are annoying the heck out of him lately.

You kind of just sheepishly look away.   
"Tell me how I can help ya? Is it my fault? What should I do?" He sounds slightly aggressive and a little desperate. "You're driving me crazy I.. I don't want to... to lose you r-right now." His voice is faltering.

"It's not your fault, I...I." you can't seem to find any words.

His eyelights glow brighter then they have in a while. He takes your hands in his and in a blink of eye the very familiar feeling of short cutting surprises you.

With plop and a bounce you find yourself on his bed. He has you pinned down his eyes a blase. "You have two options. A we talk it out right now, or B I satisfy my craving now and we talk it out later. What do you pick cuz I sure as hell know which I want."

 


End file.
